battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Garand
The M1 Garand is a semi-automatic battle rifle adopted by the U.S. Army as their offcial service Rifle in 1936. Invented by Canadian American Immigrant - become -weapons - engineer John Cantius Garand, It would be called "The Greatest Battle Implement Ever Devised" by General George S. Patton and serve the United States throughout World War II, The Korean War, and to some extent, Vietnam. It fires the 30-06 Springfield round which gives the rifle power comparable to bolt-action rifles utilized by other nations. The rifle is unique in the sense that not only was it semi automatic and could put out much faster fire rates than any other service arm of the era, but in that it is loaded via a self contained 8-round "En-Bloc Clip" and fed by and internal magazine, the clip ejected automatically after the last round was fired, letting the shooter know he was out, nd also automatically opened and locked the bolt back, saving further time delay for the shooter. the design was so revolutionary and effective that It was simply replaced by a modernized version, the M14 rifle in the late 1950s, decendants of the M14 are still in use today Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942 the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Engineer kit. It is capable of high power at long ranges, being able to kill in 2-3 shots. It should be noted that the game restricts players from manually ejecting partially fired clips from the rifle and inserting fresh ones. Players must fire the entire clip in order to have the game reload the rifle automatically File:BF1942_M1_GARAND.png|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII at Invasion of the Philippines File:BF1942_US_MARINE_M1_GARAND.png|A US Marine armed with an M1 Garand M1GarandBF1942Reloading.png|Reloading the M1 Garand. M1GarandBF1942.png|The M1 Garand idle. Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod In the pre-packaged World War II mod for Battlefield Vietnam, the M1 Garand is one of the two options for the Assault, Anti-Tank and Engineer kits. It has the same model, animations, and damage as its Battlefield 1942. File:BFVWWII_M1_Garand.PNG|The M1 Garand in Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the United States Marine Corps Rifleman kit. It is a high-powered rifle, capable of killing foes in three rounds to the torso or a single round to the head. Like the Type 5 of the IJN rifleman kit, to which the Garand is opposite, the weapon has a low firerate and small magazine capacity, which can limit its effectiveness in close quarters when compared to the submachineguns. The Garand is also fixed with a bayonet and a mount for rifle grenades. battlefield_m1garand.jpg|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1943 at Iwo Jima M1 garand.jpg M1 Garand.jpg|A USMC Rifleman firing his M1 Garand. Battlefield-1943-xbox-360-085.jpeg|The M1 Garand's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the WWII M1 Garand is available to ''Battlefield'' veterans. It is an all-kit weapon. Like in Battlefield 1943, the M1 Garand features a low rate of fire, moderate recoil, and high damage (on par with the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced), as well as a low magazine capacity. In many respects it is exactly the same as the M14 Mod 0, but with an approximately 33% longer reload time, as well as a slightly smaller magazine capacity. It has a few small advantages over the M14 however; a slightly higher amount of reserve ammo and clearer iron sights, to compensate for the lack of attachments. Like the M14 and G3 battle rifles, the M1 Garand's kills count towards the assault rifle efficiency pins. BC2 M1.png|The WWII M1 Garand at Oasis in Rush. BC2 M1 IS.png|The WWII M1 Garand's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the WWII M1 Garand is an all-kit weapon, and is exclusive to Battlefield veterans, just as in the base game. When compared to the rifle from the base game, the Vietnam Garand's fire rate is 20 rounds per minute higher, which, although seemingly small, is a huge improvement in the rifle's close range performance as the wielder can fire much faster due to the reduced time between shots. The weapon's damage drop-off starts off 4 meters further than in it was in the base game and it has slightly less acute recoil. Its appearance has changed slightly to fit with the expansion's style. The metal pieces are more rusted and it is wrapped around with a cloth. Its sights have also changed, and are smaller, closer to those of the M14. In all other aspects, the M1 Garand retains exactly the same stats as the one from the base game. BFBC2V M1 Garand Rest.png|WWII M1 Garand. BFBC2V M1 Garand IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2V M1 Garand Reload.png|Reloading. M1 BC2V.png|The WWII M1 Garand at Operation Hastings. M1 Garand BC2V IS.png|The WWII M1 Garand's iron sights. M1M14IronSight.png|A comparison of the M1 Garand's (left) and the M14's (right) iron sights M1GarandStatsBC2V.png|The WWII M1 Garand's in-game stats evaluation WepCompareM1M14.png|Relevant comparision between the M1 - M14 m1render.jpg|The render of the M1 Garand. Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, it is a direct equivalent (in stats, and nearly in appearance) to the IJN Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle. *Previously in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the player made 7 kills with this weapon, the game would incorrectly award the player a Submachine Gun Efficiency pin. This has been fixed, and now the player will receive an Assault Rifle Efficiency pin instead, like the other battle rifles. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, all kills achieved with the Garand used to show up as kills using the M1A1 Thompson in the player's stats, however this glitch has since been patched. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''a picture on stat pages reveals the M1 Garand fixed with a bayonet, despite players inability to equip it let alone unlock it. Presumably if enabled, the bayonet would qualify as a weapon attachment in-game and would act similar. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, in the weapons and stats menu, the M1 Garand is displayed mistakenly as the Japanese Type 5 rifle. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, it has scratched words on it saying: "Hired Killer" ''and ''"Blood Bye". *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, when aiming down the sights the words "US RIFLE CAL 30MM" above "ARMORY 3033179" can be seen below the ironsights. This first line is a modeling goof/oversight, as in reality, an M1 Garand would read "US RIFLE CAL .30 M1", instead of the senseless "CAL 30MM" specification. *The Battlefield 1942s M1 Garand's en-bloc clip is actually a hidden weapon in-game, used as a basis for the clip ejection animation. *The M1 Garand in real life can reload before all eight rounds have been fired though it was a cumbersome process, so soldiers were trained expend all remaining rounds before reloading. Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII and the Battlefield Vietnam: WWII Mod display this, but it can be reloaded before all rounds have been fired in ''Battlefield 1943 and Bad Company 2. Video Video:WWII M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Isla Inocentes Video:M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley and Operation Hastings in Squad Deathmatch mode Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - WWII M1 Garand Reload Animations|First person reload animations in Bad Company 2 External links *M1 Garand on Wikipedia *M1 Garand on Modern Firearms References es:M1 Garand Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Battle Rifles